I Hear Your Voice Calling Out
by Spinny Roses
Summary: Anzu dances for Yuugi. Inspired by Yuna's FFX-2 Songstress Dressphere.


Disclaimers, notes, and warnings:

This is something really, REALLY stupid. I warn you right now. It's Yuugi/Anzu-ness that I will be changing a lot to work into a story of mine. But right now, it's a stand-alone.

I was inspired by the thought of Anzu in Yuna's FFX-2 Songstress Dressphere. That should tell you what kind of story this is. And yes, that is "real Emotion." Yes, Jade's version. Considering I like Koda Kumi a lot more than Jade for this song, I'm sorry.

Please ignore any random drool marks. I am but a lowly Anzu fangirl.

Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me, but to Takahashi Kazuki. Thank you.

I Hear Your Voice Calling Out

By Spinny Roses

"Anzu, why did you ask me over if the outfit isn't done?" Yuugi swung his feet as he sat on the nearest couch.

"Because I thought I would have finished it before you came over," came the distracted response. "Ow! Stupid needle." Anzu shook her abused hand briefly, then went back to her sewing.

Alarmed, the short teen turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. More surprised than anything."

"Hey, you never told me what the inspiration for this was," Yuugi mused, looking over the almost finished outfit. "It almost looks familiar."

Anzu pulled the stitch tight, and started to knot the thread off. "It should. You saw the preview too."

"Huh?"

The girl looked over at her friend, eyes twinkling. "If I remember correctly, it was you that said Yuna looked pretty good with her butt hanging out."

"Oh." Comprehension dawned. "_Oh._ But you brought the skirt length down."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not that comfortable with my butt hanging out like that." Yuugi opened his mouth to reply to that. "And none of my skirts are that short, so stuff it." The boy's mouth instantly snapped shut. "So!" Anzu stood, draping the modified top on her torso. "What do you think?"

Yuugi studied the top. It was a lighter blue color than the outfit it was modeled on, and without the white ruffle. The bottom portion came down in a way that echoed the ruffled light blue hanging piece on the original, but started and ended on each side. "It looks nice, Anzu. Why don't you try it on?"

"Oh. True." She gathered up the top and skirt, going into another room. Yuugi throttled the slight urge to groan in disappointment and toyed with the Millennium Puzzle instead. "She did a good job with that outfit, didn't she?"

"Mm." The other Yuugi nodded in approval. "But... the top looked like it would be..."

"Ta-da!" Anzu posed in the threshold. "And it's really easy to dance in."

Yuugi just stared. The top was a little tight, stretched across two obviously unrestrained pieces of fat on her chest...

"You're drooling."

The boy blushed, turning his head away as he wiped away the line of drool. "Sorry."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Anzu said dryly. She moved forward, flashing great amounts of leg from the slits she had put into the skirt for added mobility. "I kind of want to try this out." She made a few dance moves, trying to set a beat. "I don't know. I can't think of a song."

"What about the one we saw in the preview?" Yuugi tilted his head, trying to look only at Anzu's face.

"Maybe..." Anzu said doubtfully. "I don't really remember it, though." She made a few more moves, trying to emulate the moves done by the model for the video game character. "Something... like this, wasn't it?"

"Not quite," Yuugi demurred. "A little more restrained."

The brunette tried again, her eyes sliding closed. "What can I do for you?" she murmured. "What can I do for you? I can hear you..." Her movements slowly became more fluid. Her eyes opened, looking off into the far distance. "I believe the hazy girl is in my heart," she sang in English, her movements quite different than usual. "I can see its face; It's something like this."

"Uh, Anzu...?"

The girl appeared not to hear him. "Every now and then I don't know what to do. Still I know that I can never go back."

"Anzu!" Yuugi stood, grabbing her arms. "Snap out of it!"

The girl blinked. "What's wrong, Yuugi?"

Yuugi took a deep breath. "What was it you were singing?"

Anzu shook her head. "I wasn't singing. I was getting ready to, though."

The shorter boy took a shuddering breath, slowly letting go of her. "Change back. Please. I'll explain once you're in your normal clothes."

Anzu looked down at him, her eyes going distant again. "Believe with me," she whispered, her voice in duel tones. "Even if we are torn apart, our feelings will unite us." Gently, she kissed his forehead.

"A-anzu...?"

She turned, almost as if she was to go to get dressed in her regular clothing. "There is more than one way for this girl to show affection," the duel toned voice said. "This garment was infused with her wish. It will come true."

"Wish?" Yuugi whispered as Anzu left the room. His hand raised to the spot that had been kissed.

And a light blush flitted across his face.

The End


End file.
